Kasey's Journey
by malyak526
Summary: Kasey has just graduated from Naval College. She is to join the Hammersley Crew in what she thinks is an opportunity of a lifetime, serving the Royal Australian Navy. But how can she balance her life on Hammersley and her brother, Tony DiNozzo, when her relationship with a co-worker of Tony's makes her world turn upside down? Will she stay with Hammersley? This is my first fan-fic.


**Chapter One**

**A New Beginning, Old Friends**

I look along the line of fellow graduates. Am I seriously a Seaman of the Australian Navy? "Kasey Stucky." My name bellowed from the PA system as I walked along the line of forever hand-shaking. Finally, I thought. I was through the college and hopefully being stationed on a patrol boat. I should really introduce myself. Kasey Paige Stucky, 24 years of age. Graduated from university three year ago with a Bachelor of Engineering (Mechatronic). I then had a gap year and decided to enlist in the navy, my dream. Growing up in a small country town, I was one of the boys. I never liked playing with dolls or dressing up or the tea party thing. I was forever playing with the footy or climbing trees or wrestling with some of the farm animals. When looking at careers in Year 10, only one thing caught my eye: to become an engineer in the Australian Navy. During my gap year, I found out that I was adopted when I was a baby. I decided to go in search of my biological parents, which lead me to going to America. I found them via my biological older brother, Tony. He works with a government agency known as NCIS. I did a bit of work on the side for him while there, and formed a close bond.

"You coming to the bar, later?" Vicki asked me, awakening me from my daydreaming habit.

"Sure am!" I quickly replied, "We won't get assigned until tomorrow. So let's get going!"

"Seaman Stucky." Called one of the commanding officers. I turned backed and saluted in the direction of the voice. "This is your first posting. You fly out at 17:00." I saluted again as I took the envelope. "Your CO will meet you at NAVCOM when you get there."

"Yes, sir, Thank you sir." I replied and raced back to Vicki. "Change of plan, I won't be meeting you for that drink."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I just got my posting, looks like I'm starting early." I said, "Good luck for the future, and keep in touch."

"I will, and I'm holding that drink against you." Vicki replied hugging me tight.

"Okay, I'll catch you later." I replied with a grin.

…

"My apartment is a mess!" I exclaimed. I did a quick tidy-up, and packed my bags. I looked closely at my watch for time and worked out the time in Washington DC. 01:00 there right now, he'll forgive me. I dial the number and waited for the call to be connected. Undoing the envelope, I pulled out a ticket to Cairns and details about my posting. I re-arranged my things into boxes ready to be sent to my new accommodation and finally there was an answer at the other end.

"_It's one in the morning, don't you ever sleep?"_

"And a hello to you too, Anthony."

"_Kasey, it's one in the morning, why are you calling at ONE IN THE MORNING?!"_

"It's two-thirty in the afternoon here, so suck it up!"

"_Right, time zone difference. What do you want?"_

"To let you know that I'm officially in the Australian Navy. Geez, why else would I wake you at this time!"

"_Yeah yeah. Hang on, I got an incoming call… It's Gibbs. I'm going to call you back."_

"No you're not! Ever herd of a three-way conversation?"

"_Fine."_ There was a slight pause, _"Hello Gibbs." __**"DiNozzo, get up! We have a case."**__ "Boss, I was rudely awakened by Kasey so you know the 'get up' bit has already been applied." __**"Oh… How is she? I didn't know she was back in DC."**_

"I'm not in DC, I'm still in Australia and I'm good"

"_**Hello Kasey, it's been too long. Are you coming to DC soon?"**__ "Sorry boss, she has to go…" _Another slight pause. _"Are you coming to DC?"_

"No, I fly out of Adelaide at 17:00 for Cairns. I've got my first posting there so… I'll let you go before Gibbs get madder. You know Gibbs will kill you for hanging up like that."

"_That's a no brainer, but he'll forgive me later… I'll talk soon. Got to go."_

"Say hi to everyone for me!"

"_I will, bye."_ Beep, beep, beep.

"Bye" I replied to the disconnected tone.

...

I looked at the bottom of my laptop screen, it was 15:00. I open a blank email to write to McGee, I had half-an-hour before the taxi arrived to take me to the airport and I had finished packing.

_Dear Tim,_

_ How are you? I hope that all is well and the weather is fine__. I start my new posting today on a patrol ship, berthed at Cairns (that's in the state of Queensland). I really miss you and hope we can catch up soon. It has definitely been too long since we've seen each other. I hope that you haven't told my brother about us, 'cause I think we'd better go into hiding if he ever found out. Give my love to the "gang" and hope to hear from you very soon._

_Coming to you from "Down Under",_

_Kasey. xxx_

I pressed send and packed up my laptop. Taking one final glance around the room, I picked up my bags and locked the door behind me, hoping that something would come of this transition.


End file.
